Changing History
by sally.brown1234
Summary: Aslan sends the four Pevensie children back to Narnia, but to a place and time they never expected. Set between Prince Caspian and The Voyage of The Dawn Treader.
1. Prologue

A/N: My first Narnia fanfic...hmm...we'll see how this works out...But after seeing Prince Caspian, I decided I wanted to write something that ends a little happier than the movie did. I've always hated the end of Caspian, because Susan and Peter can't go back to Narnia, so, of course, all four children will return home...because I really think they feel like Narnia is more their home than England could ever be...

Set between Prince Caspian and Voyage of the Dawn Treader; definitely movieverse

Prologue

It had been three weeks since the Pevensie children had returned to England. All four siblings were a bit morose for a few days, but they brightened up some when they returned home. Susan was coping better than Peter could have hoped.

Now all that Lucy could talk about was when and where Aslan was going to send her and Edmund.

"Maybe we'll go only a few years into the future, and we'll get to see Caspian again!" She would say, and Susan would get this sad, lost look, and Peter would shush his youngest sister. But she ignored him, going on to say, "Or maybe we'll go thousands of years later again, and we'll get to experience a brand new age of Narnia!"

"I don't care when it is, as long as it happens soon," Edmund would reply excitedly.

They seemed to have this sort of conversation every day. It made Peter and Susan uncomfortable, but they knew their return would be impossible. Even so, the eldest Pevensies would never give up hope. After all, hadn't they heard, so many times, the saying, "Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or queen in Narnia"?

But the more Lucy mentioned Caspian, the unhappier Susan got, so Peter finally had a talk with the girl who had been known as the Valiant.

"Lucy, you know that all four of us love Narnia, just as much as you do," Peter began.

"Oh Peter, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad by talking about it!" Lucy apologized immediately.

"No Lu, it's not me. It's Susan," Peter replied, a bit uncomfortably.

"What about her?" Lucy asked.

"Narnia really changed her Lu...because even though we all love it, Susan fell in love in Narnia," Peter explained.

"With Caspian?" Lucy inquired, sounding a bit confused.

"I know it may not have seemed that way, but she cared for Caspian more than I think even I knew. And it hurts her when we talk about him."

"I don't want to hurt her," Lucy said earnestly.

"I know Lucy, and I know you didn't mean to, but let's not talk so much about Narnia," Peter declared, tugging affectionately on one of his little sister's braids.

"I just miss it, Peter. I wish I could stay there forever!" Lucy confessed, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I think, in a way we all do, Lu," Peter replied. "But just think, if we never came back, we'd never see mum again, and we'd never get to see dad when he came back from the war. Plus, no electricity forever?" He grinned.

"But if I remember right, **High King Peter**, we've already lived a life without those things," Lucy whispered solemnly. But she soon got up and skipped happily away, humming Mr. Tumnus' lullaby.


	2. Hardly Adjusting

A/N: Here's Chapter One! I hope you all like it! Sorry it's so short! I'm working on getting longer chapters!

Chapter One: Hardly Adjusting

"Edmund? How's your essay coming?" Mrs. Pevensie called from the kitchen as she cooked dinner.

"Fine mum!" Edmund called from their living room. He was in fact, not writing any essay at all, but drawing a crude picture that could mildly be recognized as the Stone Table.

"And Peter! Are you helping your sister with her spelling?" Mrs. Pevensie called to her eldest son.

"Yes mum! We're working on it!" Peter called. Also not doing the work their mother had asked them to do, Peter was showing Lucy how to block in a swordfight, using short branches he had picked up in the backyard.

"Susan? Could you come help me in the kitchen?" Mrs. Pevensie beckoned, and Susan, who had been watching Peter and Lucy, sighed, got up, and went to help her mother.

"My dear, you look ever so unhappy," Mrs. Pevensie declared, a concerned look crossing her features.

"I'm fine mum, just a little tired," Susan lied.

"Well, if you're feeling ill, just tell me, and you can go lie down," her mother said.

"No really, I'm fine," Susan replied, a little forcefully. She was a bit irritable, obviously. But her three siblings behaved as though they had never left Narnia, and it was starting to get on Susan's nerves.

"This is hardly what I would call adjusting to our normal lives," she told them later that evening in the confines of their room. "We all just need to learn to put the past behind us and grow up!"

It had been a long time since Susan had raised her voice, and it scared Lucy.

"But Susan...I thought you loved Narnia!" Lucy whispered, her voice trembling.

Susan sighed. "I do Lucy, but I'm never going back, and neither is Peter. We have to stop pretending like we are!"

"But Ed and I are going back! Aslan promised!" Lucy declared.

"I know Lu, but I would appreciate it if we could keep the Narnia references to a bare minimum," Susan said.

"But Su, it's our home!" Lucy argued.

"No! This is our home! I don't understand why you don't see that!" Susan exclaimed angrily.

"Why are you so against even the thought of Narnia, Susan?" Peter asked, but Susan gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

"Anyway, we have to keep believing in Narnia, or we'll never go back!" Lucy stated, and the conversation was ended.

Susan and Peter sat up late that evening on the living room couch after their mother and younger siblings went to bed.

"You know I feel the same way that all of you do, Peter. It's just...hard," Susan confessed.

"It's hard on all of us Su," Peter said. "But that doesn't mean we can't remember it. We had an entire life there...we lived for years and years as Kings and Queens. We ran a whole country for heaven's sake! That's not something you can just get over in a few weeks!"

"But that's just it," Susan replied. "It's easier if I don't have to think about it at all. Because if I think about it, if I think about...about Caspian, then it all hurts so much more."

"You still shouldn't have snapped at Lucy like that. She only wants to help," Peter reminded her.

"I know. I think the reason I said what I said is because she's exactly right. Narnia is home. We've lived there longer than we have here. But now we can never go back..."

"I don't think Aslan would have forbidden us to come back unless he knew we could move on. He's not cruel Su," Peter said softly.

"Sometimes I think he's punishing us for something...but we didn't do anything, did we?" Susan asked desperately.

Only then did Peter realize the true level of Susan's feelings.

"Aslan's not like that," came a small voice from behind them. Peter looked up to see the two younger Pevensies standing in the doorway. Lucy was clutching her blanket, and Edmund was yawning, rubbing his eyes.

"We heard you two talking," Edmund supplied.

"We couldn't sleep," Lucy added, but her comment was horribly ruined when Edmund yawned again.

"I can see that," Susan teased.

"Can you tell us a bedtime story?" Lucy asked as she and Edmund sat down beside their older siblings.

"Of course we can," Peter said. "What would you like to hear?"

"Tell the one about the night of our coronation. And Susan, you can sing that song the fauns were playing on their pipes," Lucy yawned, laying her head on Susan's shoulder.

Peter glanced at Susan and she gave him a weak smile, then nodded.

"Well," Peter began, excitement obvious in his voice. "The Great Hall at Cair Paravel was decorated more splendidly than anyone had seen before, and everyone was gathered in their finest clothes, even the King of Calormen was there, and the fauns danced and played on their flutes..."

Soon they were all chiming in with small details that the others had left out, and they talked and laughed into the night, until only Peter was still awake to see Susan finally dissolve into tears.

so? What do you think? I like it...but the good part's still yet to come!

REVIEW! Please? :)


	3. Sudden Return

A/N: Here's Chapter 2...sorry again for it being so short! I promise they will be longer soon!

Chapter 2: Sudden Return

Susan's attitude about Narnia had changed considerably over the past few weeks, and even she would sometimes mention it in conversations. It started to become a tradition that Peter would begin a story from when they were in Narnia at bedtime, and sometimes it would turn into a full-scale re-enactment of some battle or festival that they were discussing.

On this particular night, Edmund was narrating the lively story of Peter's first fight against Morgrim, The White Witch's Captain. Peter was circling the room, holding a long wooden stick in his hand, and Lucy was on all fours, growling, pretending to be a wolf. Susan was playing herself, but she was laughing instead of cowering in fear.

"Then, King Peter the Magnificent-" Edmund began, but was interrupted by the youngest Pevensie.

"Not king yet, Ed," Lucy hissed from her place on the floor.

"Oh, right. Dull, inexperienced Peter Pevensie," Edmund corrected, then continued. "Peter Pevensie in his first real fight. Does he run? Does he stay and protect his frightened comrades? Fear courses through his body as the wolf attacks!"

Lucy lunged at Peter, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Back! Back hideous beast!" Peter exclaimed, poking her lightly with his stick.

"Your weapons don't scare me! Surrender, or my Queen will turn you to statues!" Lucy said, trying to make her voice sound deep and fierce.

"Hey, I don't remember him saying that!" Edmund said.

"Well, seeing as you weren't actually there, you probably wouldn't," Susan laughed.

"Oh, right...anyway-"

But before he could continue, they were stopped by a low rumbling, seemingly coming from beneath them. It got louder and louder, and the house began to shake.

"Earthquake?" Susan yelled over the noise, as Peter looked out the window.

"I don't think so! It doesn't look like it's affecting anyone else!" Peter called. And this was true; their next-door neighbor was sitting calmly on their porch, sipping lemonade.

"I know what's happening!" Lucy exclaimed, but before she could elaborate, the walls started crumbling around them. The four children huddled in the center of the room, and Lucy shut her eyes tight whispering to herself "Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or queen in Narnia...once a king or queen in Narnia..." over and over again. And when she opened her eyes, a smile erupted onto her face.

They were no longer in their house in England, but were standing right next to a large tree. As they looked around, they discovered that they were surrounded on all sides by trees.

"Impossible," Peter breathed, his eyes searching the skies. It was nighttime, and he recognized a constellation that was directly overhead.

"Wait...what are you two doing here?" Edmund asked, looking back and forth between Peter and Susan.

"Do you think Aslan changed his mind?" Lucy inquired excitedly.

"Well, obviously," Susan said. "But I wonder where we are..."

"Or when..." Peter added. "Come on, we'll never figure anything out in the middle of a forest."

They all followed the eldest Pevensie as he used what he could see of the stars to navigate. A few moments later they had made their way out of the wood, and were standing on a grassy hill, overlooking the sea.

"No...Look!" Peter said, pointing.

"It's...It's Cair Paravel!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Do you think someone's rebuilt it?" Edmund asked. It did indeed seem as though Cair Paravel had been restored to it's former glory. It looked exactly as it had during the Golden Age of Narnia.

But before anyone could answer, Lucy had taken off at a run, yelling something indiscernible. Then, the others saw what Lucy had seen. A faun was standing on the beach, playing a dark brown pipe. When he saw Lucy running towards him, he dropped his pipe, an amazed expression on his face.

It was Mr. Tumnus.

A/N: Oh my goodness! What's going on? Anyway, more to come, but only if I get reviews :)

So, in other words, if you like the story and want to find out what comes next...REVIEW!! :)


	4. Old Friends

A/N: Hey, Sorry that it's taken so long, I got kinda busy, and then I forgot that this was up...but I revisited it, and I kinda like it...I want to see where it goes. This chapter is kind of filler, just to get my brain thinking about it again, so sorry, not a whole lot of excitement, but hopefully more coming in the near future! Thanks to all the reviews, I'm glad you guys enjoy it! And yes, I'm planning on some Susan/Caspian, but I'm not sure when or where yet, so just keep reading/reviewing!

After Lucy had let go of her incredibly strong hold on Mr. Tumnus, she motioned for the others to join them. As they approached, Mr. Tumnus bowed low, and Peter couldn't hold back a grin. It felt good to be home again.

"Your majesties!" Tumnus greeted as he straightened up, only to receive a hug from Susan, a handshake from both Edmund and Peter, and yet another hug from Lucy. "I am of course, delighted to see you, but, if I may, how have you grown...younger?"

"Younger?" Susan asked, a bit confused.

"When you disappeared three months ago, you were all many years older," Tumnus explained.

"Wait, we disappeared three months ago, you say?" Peter asked, and Tumnus nodded. "So that must mean we've come back just after the end of our reign..."

"But why would Aslan send us **here?**" Susan asked, sounding a bit dismal. Peter knew what she was implying, wondering why the great lion had sent them to a time that was hundreds of years before Caspian was even born.

"The real question is how did he send us here," Peter declared, looking back at Cair Paravel. "I mean, we've traveled back in time. How is that possible?"

"Traveled back in time?" Tumnus asked.

"Yes...we've had a great many adventures, many years from now!" Lucy began excitedly, but she was very rudely interrupted by her brother.

"We'll have story-time later Lu," Peter said.

"Maybe we've forgotten something," Edmund contributed.

"Or maybe he wants us to rule longer!" Susan supplied eagerly.

"No...I think he wants us to change something...do something we didn't do the first time..." Peter mused.

"Why don't we discuss these matters inside," Tumnus said, gesturing to the great castle. "Besides, dinner will begin soon, and I'm sure you're all very hungry."

"Yes please," Lucy agreed with a smile, and they all followed Mr. Tumnus up the hill to the castle.

"This is impossible," Susan whispered to Peter as the five trekked across the courtyard and past the gate of Cair Paravel. "I mean, we aren't even supposed to be here!"

"But aren't you glad we are?" Peter asked. "I know it wasn't what you wanted exactly Su, but isn't Narnia better than nothing?"

"I suppose...I just wish he were here..." Susan replied.

"I just want to know how we got **here,"** Peter said, looking around the familiar castle.

"Everyone will be so pleased to see you, your majesties," Tumnus was saying as they entered the great hall. "We were worried you had been lost or even killed."

"This is so weird," Edmund muttered, and Lucy elbowed him.

"Is Aslan here, Tumnus?" Peter asked suddenly, but the Faun shook his head.

"He's been gone for some time your grace, do you not remember? He has gone to see his Father across the sea. He did not tell us when he would be back." Tumnus replied.

"I guess an explanation will have to wait then," Peter said, but even so, a great smile stole across his face.

* * *

"How did we ever survive living back home?" Susan asked as she and Lucy prepared for bed.

"I thought of it more as a holiday. Like we were just spending a little time away from our real home," Lucy answered, pulling her nightgown down over her head.

"You have such faith, Lu. I wish I had that," Susan sighed.

"You do Susan! Aslan wouldn't have picked you as queen if you didn't! I just know it!" Lucy said eagerly, climbing up onto the bed to sit next to her sister.

"But why would you do it?" Susan said quietly, more to herself than to Lucy. "Why tell us that we can't come back, then send us to the one place we wish we could never leave?"

"Maybe he meant never go back to Caspian's time. Maybe he always intended for us to be here, now. We did leave by accident the first time, you remember? We probably would have ruled for years and years if we hadn't followed that white stag right into the wardrobe," Lucy reminded her.

"Maybe," Susan whispered.

"Brighten up Su!" Lucy exclaimed. "We're back in Narnia! Just like we always wanted! What else could we ask Aslan for when he's given us so much?"

"Indeed..." Susan said, turning her gaze out the window. All she could see was Caspian's face, and she knew her answer.

A/N: Sorry about shortness and not much action. More coming later!

PLEASE REVIEW! IT ONLY MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE FASTER!!


End file.
